sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza Patton
Name: Eliza Patton Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Music composition/playing (metal genres), anarchist activism/quasi-political discussion, vandalism Appearance: At 5'5" and 115 lbs, Eliza has a somewhat runty figure. Her body appears to be very slightly plumped in places, notably around her hips and upper legs, where a lack of exercise is beginning to take their toll. Other than that she does not look particularly attractive, with a relatively flat chest and a waistline that isn't that much shorter than her hips to give her an androgynous look in certain outfits. Her short hair, naturally brown, is bleached blonde and spiked into a mohawk dyed a random fluorescent color at the tips, with the rest of her head shaved to a light buzzcut. The natural color in the roots is visible upon closer inspection. She has brown eyes, a small yet pointed nose, and relatively thin lips that look fuller with makeup applied. In terms of clothing, Eliza frequently straddles the lines of AHS' dress code. She likes to wear dark colored shirts and torn jeans along with old sneakers, sometimes switched out for heavy metal boots. She has multiple ear and lip piercings, along with a navel piercing. Dark makeup on her eyelids and lips completes the heavy metal look. She also has a number of tattoos on her upper arms and back depicting heavy metal imagery, most prominently that of a thunderbird. Her outfit as she boards the flight to Long Beach Airport is an outfit she likes to save for nicer days: that of a rebel schoolgirl type, with a button-down white shirt and a skirt nicked from a nearby Catholic campus. She has also brought some of her heavy metal boots for the occasion. Her mohawk is more noticeable, having grown it out with bright pink tips in the weeks running up to the end of the school year. Biography: Eliza was born on 14 May 1993 to Alan and Miranda Patton. She is the older sister of Cody Patton. She grew up primarily under Miranda's care as marital troubles forced her parents to divorce before her first birthday. With her father moving up to Alaska as a crab fisherman, her mother working a full-time job and little assistance from social services, Eliza has few if any memories of her mother prior to starting school. Indeed, the lack of a steady mother figure - one exacerbated with frequently-rotated babysitters - bred a sort of independent streak where as a toddler she would engage in risky behavior. This included playing with sharp objects and attempting to ingest hazardous materials, including pen ink. It was only during these moments that she actually received some semblance of albeit fearful attention from her mother and other caretakers such as babysitters. In sharp contrast to her brother fighting his way into the ranks of the popular kids and jocks that held social authority, Eliza parlayed this risky behavior into establishing her credentials as a rebel. In elementary school she developed a reputation as a troublemaker, starting with verbal insults but eventually graduating to pranks. By the time junior high started, she also started to skip classes and hang out with what would generally be described as the wrong crowd. This streak was repeatedly made known to her mother (at some points deliberately by Eliza) though whatever discipline she could administer only seemed to give Eliza incentive to continue. Such punishments spanned the general range of what was generally administered to troubling children, including verbal admonishments, groundings and corporal punishments. Eventually, Eliza's bad streak did manage to catch up with her in 2006 when she was finally ordered to repeat the 8th grade, landing her in many of the same classes as Cody. The fact that she was ordered to do so did not irk her significantly as much as the fact that she would see most of her 'friends' move on to high school while her brother literally caught up with her. There was one event that did cheer her spirits though. On her 13th birthday, Eliza bought an electric guitar with her saved allowance. Although her grades remain not much higher than barely passing to this day, the guitar did provide her with a more focused interest, sometimes to the detriment of Cody and her mother. She started saving her allowance to buy other rock music equipment, including a small amplifier and pedals. And given the location, she inevitably developed an intense interest in Seattle's famous underground/alternative rock culture. The stark contrast between Eliza and her brother's choice of lifestyle grew even sharper as the two siblings entered Aurora High School. Her social life also blossomed rapidly as she continued through high school, though like her tastes in music and fashion it was not necessarily to Cody or her family's benefit. Where he found his calling in the rule-bound world of varsity sports, she was often staying out late at night to attend rock concerts at bars and clubs, befriending others or otherwise calling in favors or fake IDs to circumvent the 18 or 21 age limit. This also applied to her starting to smoke at 16 as well as the tattoos she started getting prior to her 18th birthday. Her appearance slowly metamorphosed to became more consistent with the typical punk/metal fan, including piercings and dyed hair. Her fake IDs - along with some connections within the local tattoo scene - enabled her to begin her bodily art before reaching legal age. Eliza lost her virginity to one of her classmates after a metal concert she attended in Belltown not long after reaching the age of consent in the State of Washington. It was an experience she enjoyed and, as her rebel streak also involved fighting what she believed to be traditional gender and family roles, it was also something she proceeded to indulge when the opportunity arose. Although her list of so-called conquests is not particularly expansive, the fact that she likes to brag about them at times has given her the reputation that she sleeps around more than she frequently does. Nevertheless she does take several precautions to this supposed habit from leading her into too much trouble, including using contraceptives when she can remind herself to and never bringing a fling to her house. She has generally trusted people she has been romantically involved with, and her connections within the punk music community has minimized her naivete when pursuing relationships. With high school students creating more pronounced cliques based on their cultural tastes, Eliza quickly fell in with the rebellious types, including the Rainier Valley Girls clique with Leah Chapel, Cherry Vincent and Monica Bowman. There she plays the role of the member that frequently pushes for more extreme actions, a role possibly derived from her increasing influence by Seattle's erstwhile infamous anarchist community. When not at school, her home, jamming or at a concert, she can be found at the Go-Kart track where the Girls make their general hangout. These associations have put her at odds with some of the more fashionable cliques as well as the sports team, though exceptions are naturally made for the names on her list of one night stands. These are ironically made easier to deal with thanks to her brother's side intervention, though she often refuses to reciprocate. She has still kept her first guitar and has dedicated quite a bit of effort and resources into maintaining it and making it her own. As of late, she has also started experimenting with making her own music, though each of her attempted compositions are reported to sound woefully incomplete outside of her own head for a lack of accompanying instruments. As for jamming venues, Eliza can be seen bringing her guitar to local underground studios or other impromptu sets just to hang out and jam with fellow metal enthusiasts or wannabe punk stars outside of their gigs. The corresponding thrill of living for the moment has invariably led Eliza to immerse herself in the local anarchist scene as well, and can be seen at least at the periphery at popular anarchist hangouts. While not a fan of reading in general, she does like to collect anarchist pamphlets and other material to go along with the posters along her wall. She has allegedly taken part in random graffiti and sticker tags as well as banner drops. It is also alleged she took part in the 1 May 2012 anarchist marches across Downtown Seattle that resulted in the vandalism of several businesses. While she does sometimes engage in political banter, she clearly prefers actions speaking louder than rhetoric. Her troublemaker reputation has not left Eliza on good terms with her mother, especially in recent years where Eliza's penchant for the Seattle underground and activities with the Rainier Valley Girls have actually had her staying out of the house later than her mother comes home. Whatever interaction they do have consists of heated arguments, and often half-hearted attempts at discipline. For example, Miranda tried forcing Eliza to wear long-sleeved clothing upon noticing her first tattoo, which Eliza circumvented by simply wearing shorter-sleeved clothing underneath. Miranda has also confiscated Eliza's bus pass several times, which proved futile thanks to backup passes. That Miranda has not outright kicked her out of the house yet - or even called the cops on Eliza's then-illegal tattoos - either signifies that she still believes there is some hope in her relationship with her daughter, or that she is simply expecting Eliza to move out of the house over the short term. Yet where her relationship with her mother is hostile, her relationship with Cody appears to be primarily limited to keeping their distance. This separation is not unusual and is maintained with a fair degree of mutual respect if not detente. Their contrasting choice of student lifestyle keeps the two at a constant distance with sporadic arguments similar to Eliza's situation with her mother, but differs sharply in that Cody rarely attempts to impose his will on her. Indeed, where Cody would probably protect his sister if push came to shove, Eliza's resentfulness over his lifestyle makes it likely that the feeling is not mutual. The constant clashes between the more authoritarian jocks and her so-called rebels - along with the peer pressure within the latter community to openly resent authority mean she will go to lengths to avoid being seen with her brother outside the house. Thus she is not likely to stand up for or help her brother when he is attacked. By contrast, she also naturally feels closer to the Rainier Valley Girls, and will at least stand up for them when they get involved in conflict. With regards to her education, the opportunity for trouble outside campus along with the refusal to repeat a grade again - more due to personal humiliation than any long-term goal - has kept her relatively subdued on campus. She nevertheless likes to act out in the more academic classes such as math and science, while finding a less-destructive outlet for her rebelliousness in the art and music subjects. Nevertheless she already has several detentions and at least one suspension to her name for her behavior, and is a suspect in several incidences of graffiti in both the men's and women's bathrooms. After finishing at Aurora, Eliza Patton hopes to join up with or form a band rather than go to college. Advantages: Despite her rebellious nature and opportunism when it comes to relationships, she is markedly loyal to her friends, loyalties that are mostly mutual. She might also be protected by her brother Cody during this time, and the stress of competition could force reciprocation. This sort of teamwork could prove useful until it inevitably comes down to the wire. Disadvantages: She is not in top physical condition, predictably due to her attempts at living the rockstar lifestyle, drastically reducing her endurance. This could compound on the psychological trauma of being taken out of her familiar surroundings. Classmates she might have had past relationships with could also exploit her psychological state while on the island to inflict physical and mental harm. Designated Number: Female student No. 054 --- Designated Weapon: M-1 Garand Conclusion: Fun fact: after a long and distinguished battle record, the Garand is now used mostly by drill teams and honor guards. I'm sure little Miss Rebel will be thrilled to be associated with those straight-laced, traditional activities. - Shamino Wahren The above biography is as written by LaZardo. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: LaZardo, Skraal Kills: Luca Johanssen, Michelle Wexler, Garrett Cobbler, Cody Patton Killed By: '''Cody Patton '''Collected Weapons: M-1 Garand (designated weapon, to Hansel Williams) Allies: ' '''Enemies: 'Tyler Lucas, Michael Eastmund '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eliza, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *LSMFT *High Fashion, High Prices *Dust to Dust in the Wind, Et Cetera V5: *Will Alone *Hit the Pavement *Perspectives, an Alternate *Leap of Faith *Catus Carnival *Reverie *Reflections *The Crazy Kids *Weak Executioner Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eliza Patton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Eliza's complicated to talk about. Laz's early pre-game portrayal wasn't an easy thing to swallow with her ruthless agression, and it's not helped we weren't given much to help drown it down either. Once Laz left SOTF and handed off his kids off, Skraal really gave her a chill pill that she desperatley needed, and was set for what looked like a much smoother ride, and had a few saying she was set on being one of the better examples of the character adoption system. For a little while on the island, that proved to be true too. She was cold and mean, but it wasn't obtuse or excessive, and that was all I personally asked for. However, sometime in the middle of Catus Carnival, something...got lost. I'm not sure why, but Eliza, while not a subject to her earlier ruthless aggression, became very uncaring and cruel seemingly without any reason. It was no longer a problem of out of control emotion, instead a problem of heartlessness and sociopathy, which aren't inherily bad, but are very unnatural for what I expected out of Eliza. After Catus Carnival, Eliza's next few threads, especially the rather sloppy murder of Michelle Wexler, left me with a fruit basket of confusing characterization. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students